Memory is the ability of a person to store, retain, and subsequently recall information, such as events (episodic memories) and facts (semantic memories). Memory researchers have identified a variety of memory problems and have made attempts to label or categorize the memory problems based on their characteristics or symptoms. For example, one category of memory problems—referred to simply as “forgetting”—involves the inability to recall events or facts. For example, when someone hears a song on the radio that he or she is familiar with, and he or she cannot recall the name of the singer at that particular moment in time, he or she is experiencing a memory problem involving “forgetting.” There are several memory problems that fall within the category of “forgetting.” One such problem is referred to as “transience.” Transience involves the fading of memories over time. Another memory problem within the category of forgetting—referred to as “absent-mindedness”—involves shallow processing, for example, forgetting to do things. A third memory problem falling under the category of forgetting is referred to as “blocking.” Blocking involves the inability to temporarily recall a fact or event that is known to be within one's memory, such as in the example provided above involving the singer.
Another category of memory problems involves what is referred to as “distortion.” Distortion occurs not when memories cannot be recalled, but when memories are recalled incorrectly. For example, “misattribution” is a memory problem that occurs when one correctly recalls a particular event or fact, but attributes it to an incorrect source. “Suggestibility” is a memory problem involving implanting or associating incorrect memories with a proper memory. Finally, a memory problem referred to as “bias” involves distorting or unconsciously influencing a memory.
Memory researchers have suggested some solutions to some of these memory problems. For instance, through memory research, it has been shown that the more time spent “rehearsing” a particular memory, the better the encoding of the memory. This is particularly true if the rehearsal takes place soon after the event. Furthermore, periodically refreshing one's memory about a given event or fact reduces the chance that the memory will be forgotten in time (transience), or will be perturbed due to memory bias. Unfortunately, very few tools that simplify and enhance these memory-improving processes exist.
There are some well-known tools that help people store and recall information. For example, calendar and scheduling software applications exist to help people recall appointments, meetings, anniversaries, birthdays and other time-related events. Similarly, contact management software applications exist to help people recall contact information, such as telephone numbers and addresses for business contacts, friends and family members. However, most of these tools are designed to serve as substitutes for one's memory as opposed to enhancing one's memory. In fact, to a certain extent, depending on such devices to recall certain information (e.g., phone numbers) may actually diminish one's ability to recall the information from his or her memory. Accordingly, new tools are needed to both enhance and augment one's memory.